An Affable Adamantking?
Category:QuestsCategory:Other Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Enter the Qulun Dome through H-7 in Beadeaux, for a cut-scene with Raptorlegs Gedwad to start the quest. You will be given the option of whether or not to begin the quest; if you choose to not take the quest, you will not be given the chance to start it again, until the Conquest Ranking on Sunday of the following week. *Go to Windurst Woods, to the Boneworkers' Guild and talk with Peshi Yohnts, the Bonecraft Guildmaster, for a cut-scene. Peshi Yohnts will need a Bugard Leather, Turtle Shell, and 10,000 gil to help out. *Trade the requested items and gil to Peshi Yohnts at the same time. Zone and wait until at least the next day (after 0:00 Vana'diel time) to talk to Peshi Yohnts again for a cut-scene, at which point you will receive a Quadav Parts item, and the recipe of the Quadav Barbut that requires it. (Note: If you wish to receive another Quadav Parts, you can get more from Peshi Yohnts for 100,000 gil each.) *The Quadav Parts item is used in a high skill Bonecraft recipe to craft the level 61 headwear Quadav Barbut, which is required for the rest of the quest. Neither the Quadav Barbut nor the Quadav Parts can be sold via the Auction House. *Return to the Qulun Dome through I-7 in Beadeaux while wearing the Quadav Barbut, for another cut-scene and to receive a key item. *Go to F-8 in Qulun Dome and select the Beastmen's Banner while wearing the barbut. The key item will disappear and 7 angry Quadav Notorious Monsters will arrive! :*Diamond Quadav :*De'Pha Unscarred :*Hu'Rhe Marrowgorger :*Ka'Ghi Trovetaker :*Mu'Zha Infernoblade :*No'Bhu Unyielding :*So'Hyu Quakemaker *The main Quadav NM that needs to be killed here is the Diamond Quadav; once it is killed, the others will disappear. It may be possible to Sleep/Lullaby the rest of the Quadav and kill the Diamond Quadav, to make the fight easier. They do have a high resistance to sleep however. The Diamond Quadav is a White Mage and can use Benediction, so it is best to pull it away from the others while fighting. The Diamond Quadav will hear through Sneak if you inspect that banner with sneak up. *Once the Diamond Quadav is defeated, select the Beastmen's Banner again for a cut-scene. *Trade the Quadav Barbut to the Beastmen's Banner; there will be another cut-scene and that barbut will be replaced by Da'Vhu's Barbut. *Zone out and back into the Qulun Dome to end the quest. ;Notes:The beastman headgear quests consist of An Understanding Overlord?, A Moral Manifest?, A Generous General? and An Affable Adamantking?. You cannot have more than one active. ---- Game Description Client: Raptorlegs Gedwad (Qulun Dome) Summary: :Gedwad has orders to sneak into the Qulun Dome and gather info on the Quadav's defenses. However, he is stuck at the entrance. Your job is to take Gedwad's seeker bats and place them somewhere they can spy on the Adamantking.